In the video and televised entertainment industry, there is an increasing demand for enhancing the viewing experience of a viewer. Accordingly, there has been numerous innovations to improve the image and the sound of viewings. Motion simulation has also been developed to produce movements of a motion platform (e.g., a seat, a chair) in synchrony with sequences of images of a viewing. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,585,515 and 7,934,773 are two examples of systems that have been created to impart motion to a seat, to enhance a viewing experience.
Electro-mechanical linear actuators are commonly used in such motion platforms. These linear actuators must often be capable of producing low and medium amplitude outputs, at low or medium frequency, for a high number of strokes. Moreover, these linear actuators must support a portion of the weight of a platform and its occupant(s). As a result, these linear actuators are often prone to failure, or must undergo maintenance steps or repairs. In such cases, this results in downtime for the motion platforms. Accordingly, it would be desirable to simplify the construction of linear actuators to facilitate repairs and/or maintenance.